


not like you wanted

by twobirdsofficial



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Angry Sex, Other, but tastefully fade-to-black sorry folks, violet loves katya who loves trixie who loves like cowboys or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsofficial/pseuds/twobirdsofficial
Summary: violet likes to antagonize. katya's good sportsmanship only goes so far.





	not like you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> this fic catapults me to PEAK messy b*tch status. find me on tumblr @twofuckingbirdsbxtch

Violet’s high off her ass, half out of drag, sprawled on the couch in garters and panties with an unlaced corset lying near her on the floor. She’s the last one here and she’s groaning “Fuck you, you fucking bitch” as Katya tells her it’s time to go.

“Fuck you back,” Katya says, standing in front of her. She’s practically tapping her foot. “I have to be up at seven.”

Violet can’t see Katya’s rooster-themed clock—or her phone—with her head lolling over the back of the couch, but she figures it’s past three. Her laugh comes out even throatier than usual. “Oh, bitch, you are fuuuhhhcked.”

“Like a whore during Fleet Week,” Katya agrees, snorting. “Now get out of my house.” She takes a drag from her latest cigarette. The ash is dangling off the end of it, perilous, and the paper is stained with bright red lipstick. She’s half in drag too, wig discarded and makeup smudged.

Violet rolls her eyes. “You want me here,” she says, and she’s pushing her luck. “Even when you’re fucking pining after your Barbie of a best friend…I see the way you look at me.”

“Don’t talk about Trixie,” Katya snaps.

Has she struck a nerve? _Finally._

She digs in lazily, almost grinning. “You know you can’t have her, right? You’re too weird and too old...and too fucking complicated. Trixie wants a cowboy and a picket fence.”

“Too old, but you’re trying to fuck me.” Katya raises her eyebrows. “You’re a fucking fetus.”

Violet barely hears her. “Okay, you know what, honestly?” she says. “You’re too much of a woman for her.” With effort, she lifts her head up to look at Katya fully. “She wouldn’t let you fuck her with lipstick on.”

If it hurts her, she doesn’t show it. “But you would,” she says.

Violet cocks her eyebrow like a dare.

Katya inhales like she’s making a decision and then she’s on Violet, like, _on_ her, smearing red lipstick on her face and digging blunt nails into her scalp. The breath she took in comes out hot on Violet’s face. Violet reaches for Katya, with no purpose except to touch the bared skin at her sides, and Katya bites her lip, too hard, hard enough that Violet tastes blood. She recoils.

“Don't touch me,” Katya snaps. She sheds the self-deprecating charm like a snakeskin and it stuns Violet into silence. She drops her hands to her sides. No one said she can't follow orders when she wants to.

“What else do you want, bitch?” she starts to say, venomous, but Katya cuts her off--covers her mouth roughly with her hand. Violet sucks at her palm and tastes salt. “Fuck you,” she whispers, muffled against flesh. Katya’s skin against hers feels like a fucking supernova. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are so so so appreciated!!


End file.
